String Of Fate
by Story.Of.Them
Summary: "It's an invisible read threat connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The threat may stretch or tangle, but it will never break." NaLu One shot Read & Review Rated T just in case


**Hello everyone! It's me again haha, anyway even though I know I shouldn't be writing since I have exams to study but… you know… when inspirations appear I can't help but go along with it! So here another Fairy Tail one shot! And this is the first time I wrote something this long, 2828 words without author notes! I was quite shocked myself haha! Well… I hope you enjoys reading this! **

**Warning: OOC & sucky English!**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**String of Fate **

Every step he took was like a knife piercing through his hear. Natsu Dragneel hated going there, but he wanted to see her soon even if it hurts to see the state she is in and at the back of his mind, he always heard a voice telling him how weak he is, to not been able to help the love of his life, Lucy Heartfillia, his best friend for years and his girlfriend for months.

He gulped down the lump on his throat as he reached his destination, the 21 years old pink haired man opened the door silently, in case the blonde was asleep. "Natsu." Guess not. He smiled softly at the voice, God knows how long he wanted to hear it. The blonde was sitting on the bed a book on her hand, just seeing her make him feel peace.

Unable to hold it anymore, he was next to her in a flash and he hugged her tight. "I missed you…" He whispered, it's been far too long for him to see her, even thought it was just two days before he last saw her.

Her hands wrapped around his back, the book long forgotten. "Me too…" They stayed in that position for a while before he pulled back.

"How are you feeling?" He grinned and sat on the chair nearby.

"Better." She smiled, "But no one seems to believe me." She laughed as if to lighten the tension in the atmosphere.

"Of course not." He frowned, how can anyone think that she was better when her skin were pale and she was thinner than before, all this just keep reminding him that she was sick. Sick with an incurable disease, one that even Wendy or Porlyusica can do anything about, the only thing to try and keep her from…dy… the disease was the medical machines. He glanced at the book on her lap, "What you reading?"

She looked at him confused at the sudden change of topic but smiled either way. "Romance of course, but it got a slight mix." Her fingers traced down the cover of the book. "Have you ever heard of red string of fate?"

He thought about it for a moment, it didn't sound like food and being Natsu, he hardly know anything hat not food or his nakama related. The sound of giggles made him looked at her, he pouted because he had no doubt that she knows what he was thinking after all they were best friend and of course, couples for many years.

"It's an invisible red threat connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place or circumstance. The threat may stretch or tangle, but it will never break." Natsu snorted, as if such thing exist. "And this is actually a folklore about it." She held up the book for him to see.

"Fate huh…" He mumbled, he didn't believe in fate, even if it exist, then he would destroy it. He could not accept a fate that she is going to… no, he would do anything to stop it from happening, even giving his own life for hers.

"You know…" He snapped out of his thoughts. "It'll be nice if we are connected by that string." His black orbs followed her glance at her hand.

He thought about it, "We are." She looked at him, surprised. "We are connected. Forever."

She laughed, "You're right."

"That's why, Luce…"

**X.x.X**

"Lucy you need to stop moving around in circles." The red haired woman – Erza – said, looking at the blonde.

"I can't! I'm so nervous!" The blonde shouted.

"Lu-Chan… you're going to make the dress dirty before you even walk down the aisle." The blue haired woman who is sitting beside Erza replied. The blonde sighed and took a sit in front of them. Who can blame her? She was getting married. Of course that made her happy that she can go to Heaven now, especially since she was marrying that guy she loves with her whole heart but… she let out another sigh as the two woman looked at her.

**X.x.X**

"_That's why, Luce…" She looked at him, he was scratching the back of his hair nervously. "Marry me."_

_Her jaw dropped to the floor, "Wha – what?" _

_He looked away, "this is so not how I planned." He mumbled under his breathe, before looking back at her, butterflies dancing in his stomach, he took out a box and kneel on one leg, "marry me." He opened the box, revealing a sparkling diamond ring, the most beautiful, gorgeous thing she had ever seen._

_She could totally cry now, it was like a dream but… "I can't." She looked at her fingers though from the corner of her eyes, she could see his shocked face. "You'll regret it."_

"_I…Never…"_

"_You will." Her voice shaking._

"_And just how do you know that?" Her head snapped towards him, he stood up and narrowed his eyes at her._

"_Let's face it Natsu." She bit her lower lip, "I'm…I'm _dying_!" It hurt more than anything when she admitted it herself. "You never know when I'm going to die! I could die tomorrow even!" She shouted angrily, angry not at him but herself._

"_It doesn't matter!" He said at the same volume as her, he grabbed her hand and clasped it between his. "We can have the wedding tomorrow! Marry me Lucy!"_

"_It's a risk." She whispered, her shoulders trembling._

"_And I'm _willing _to take it." God when did the most idiotic, dense, immature Natsu became like this?_

"_You'll get hurt." She felt her tears swelling up in her eyes._

"_I know…" He whispered, "Take this risk with me." Tears were now free falling down her cheeks._

_She nodded and he smiled, sliding the ring on to her finger. "Tomorrow… let's do it tomorrow…" She whispered, she didn't want to waste any time._

"_Alright… I'll tell Gramps and the others later." He held her face on his hands, using his thumps to wipe her tears before bringing his lips to hers._

**X.x.X**

"…Am I selfish?" Lucy whispered, bringing the attention of the two woman to her.

"You aren't." They assure her at the same time, the blonde smiled and was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

Erza immediately went and opened it, "Master!" She gasped, not expecting to see the short old man before the wedding even began.

"Hello Erza," He stepped in," Levy, Lucy."

"Hello Master." The two woman greeted.

He nodded as he looked at Lucy, making her feel uncomfortable and insecure about her looks. "You're beautiful Lucy."

She glanced at him, shock was clearly shown on her face, "Thank you…" She smiled sweetly.

He grinned back before becoming serious. "Anyway, Lucy… I know you would most probably want your father to walk down the aisle with you but since he couldn't do it…" He looked thoughtful for a while, "Would you allow me to do it in his place?"

Lucy was surprised but grinned widely, "I wouldn't want it any other way." They laughed, happy at the moment, she was glad that Wendy had temporary casted a spell that would make her feel as healthy as a person can be.

**X.x.X**

The wedding was held at Fairy Tail as to the couple, it was their second home and they wouldn't have it anywhere else. As Natsu waited for the bride to appear, he could only wonder how the whole guild turned into a wedding hall overnight.

When he had told them the news of him proposing to Lucy and that they wanted to held the wedding the very next day, at the guild he had expected quite a few negative responds but he could never expect that everyone was eager to help out, especially Mira Jane, who did most of the works. The guys whistled and some was shouting that he had finally grown up when the girls was jumping in excitement, it was as if she wasn't sick…

"_We are so happy for both you and Lucy!" The guild cheered, but their smiles and grins didn't reach their eyes. Even though they were happy, somewhere in their minds, they cant help feeling sad for the pink haired dragon slayer._

"_Thanks." Natsu mumbled, he knew what they are thinking._

"_Natsu." The said man turned his attention to the old man. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Silent filled the room, no one expected Master to say that. Natsu nodded, a serious look on his face, Master just looked at him before grinning. "You better not hurt her!" The pink haired man grinned back._

_If Master had disapproved, he most likely would had gone against him._

_Geez… this is truly the best guild in the world. _

The double door opened and entered Lucy and Master. They walked towards him slowly and he could only open and close his mouth, gaping like a fish. God, she looked damn beautiful and he felt so lucky to be able to marry her. She was an angel, hell, she was a _goddess! _

Before he knew it, she was beside him. Macao came to the front and wore priest like clothing. "Ahem…" He coughed, "Today, we are gathered to witness the join of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia." He paused and silent filled the place, Natsu silently prayed that it wasn't a long speech… "We…ahh!" Everyone looked at Macao shocked, "The things I need to say is too long! I'm skipping!" He announced, and Natsu was cheering in his mind. "Do you Lucy Heartfillia take Natsu Dragneel as your husband through thick and thin until death do you two apart?" Everyone had sweat dropped as this is like the end already!

Lucy smiled, "I do. Till death do us apart."

"Eh! Lucy! How can you say that?!" Now everyone was even more shocked at what Natsu said. "Not even death can make me love you less!" Suddenly, it became clear, people were now smirking or giggling.

"Alright, is there anyone who object-"

"You haven't ask me yet Macao!" Natsu yelled.

"You already said your answer, and you are not following the routine!" Macao yelled back.

"You skipped too…" Natsu mumbled childishly while Lucy was trying hard to hold her laughter.

"What did you say, you brat?!" Lucy wondered how the wedding ceremony turned out like this, she giggled softly and then again this is a Fairy Tail wedding.

"Hurry up and continue Macao" Someone shouted.

"Alright, alright… ahem… ring bearers…" Romeo and Wendy came, Lucy and Natsu exchanged the rings with each other. "I hereby proclaim you two as husband and wife!" Everyone cheered loudly. "You may kiss the bride." Natsu smiled and bring the veil over Lucy's head, cupping her cheeks, he whispered, "You're beautiful…" Before planting his lips on hers. Cat whistles and cheers was heard but they were in their own world.

Everything after that was perfect. Everyone partied like crazy, I mean this is _Fairy Tail_, people were dancing around till …Lucy collapsed.

It happened so fast, she was just talking to the girls when the pain hit her like a train, she could not handle the pain and ended up fainting… "Lucy!" No one know what to do but Natsu reached by her side vefore anyone could blink.

"Lucy…?"

**X.x.X**

Erza was not happy. It had all started perfectly, it was her closest friend most important day so why did it become like this? She watches the blonde sleep, the beep sound was the only thing telling her that she is alive. _Not for long…._ She clenched her fist tightly, why did this happen? And _where _the hell is _Natsu? _

"Na…Natsu…" The red haired woman blinked.

"Lu-Lucy?"

The blonde woman eyes slowly opened, she was breathing hard. "Er…Erza…" the said woman was right next to her, clasping the blonde's hand, "Na…Natsu…Whe…re is… he?"

She expects her to ask her that. "Natsu…Natsu is coming, don't you worry." The blonde simply nodded.

"_What did you say?!"_ The shout from outside caught the attention of the two woman.

"Natsu! Stop it!" Another voice shouted. _Gray._

"Put him down! Natsu!" _Mira Jane._

"Natsu." _Master._

"Erza…" The red haired woman nodded and went out, the blonde's eyes followed her. There was more shouting before it became silent. She stared at the door, it opened and she caught sight of pink hair before the man was beside her.

"Lucy…" The man voice sounded guilty. "I…Sorry…" She just smiled. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at his black eyes, she loved them, looking at it made her fall all over again.

"Wha…What time is it?" The man looked at her questioning.

"3.04am." He mumbled.

The blonde smiled, "Natsu… we are… married for a day now…"

The man eyes widen as big as plate before smiling softly, "I didn't realize that…" She laughed but coughed right after. "Lucy…close your eyes." She arched her eyebrow, curious at what is he up to but still did as he said. He smiled and reached to his pocket, taking out a red string and held her hand in his, gently tie the string to her pinkie finger. Even with her eyes closed, she somehow know what he was doing. He took the other end of the string and tied it to his pinkie the same way. "You can open your eyes now."

She brought her hand up to her face and smiled at the sight of a red string tied to her finger, her chocolate brown eyes trailed down to the end and noticed that it was connected to his finger, making her smile wider.

But her smile didn't last long when she felt pain all over her body, somehow she knew her time was ending soon. The sound of her heart beat getting softer was the proof.

"I…it'll be nice… if we can be connected again in another world…another time…" His eyes widen as realization strike him. "No… I believe we will…" She looked at the string connecting them, a sad smile formed on her face. "After all… we are connected…"

His body was shaking, she wondered if he had noticed it, he nodded silently, knowing that he would break down if he speak. Her vision was getting blur and she was feeling more tired by seconds, "I'm getting… sleepy… don't… let go…okay?"

He gave a smile, one that doesn't reach his eyes. "Never." She smiled at his choice of words and closed her eyes.

_Beeeeeep – _

Her hand fell out of his but he grabbed it bringing it to his forehead and tears were falling down. His heart had been shattered into thousands of pieces, nothing, _no one _can bring it back together.

**X.x.X**

Sitting down in front of her grave, he sighed.

_Lucy Dragneel_

_A wife, a sister, a friend, a fairy._

His winkled fingers traced her name, what wrapped around his pinkie finger was a dark red string, so _many _years has passed. He had no idea how he survived without him. "My time is up soon…" He smiled, there was nothing sad about it, in fact, there was thousands of reason to be happy. "I can finally see you again…Luce…" His eyes closed.

_Suddenly he was 18 again, with his pink hair and usual attire, he looked around his surrounding but there was nothing but bright light. "Natsu…" He turned immediately almost couldn't believe whose that voice belongs to, even after years he can still remember. And there she was, looking just like how she looked when she was 17. She smiled which he grinned back at her, her hand reached out to him and he took it without hesitations._

"Lucy…" That was the last thing he said before going completely numb.

**X.x.X**

"Kyaaaa! It's Natsume!" Some girl screamed in high pitch voice, the blonde tried to ignore all the screaming and shouting as she continue reading.

"Don't you think they looked so hot?"

"Kyaaaa! Grey – sama! Over here!"

She sighed, so much for peace and quietness, she took her bag and was about to leave, "Kyaaaa! Grey – sama is topless!"

_Topless…?_

"Gah! Since when!" A deep voice shouted.

"Ha! Looks like ice _princess _is trying to show the world _her _chest!" Another voice said loudly, obviously baiting the other man. But the voice sounded _familiar _to Lucia and she turned to where all the noise came from.

The first thing she registered in her head was that there was a _guy _with _pink _hair and never had she seen someone who that kind of colored hair (especially a _guy_) before, she looked away before giggling and from the corner of her eyes, she saw the pink haired guy looking at her direction. She glanced at him, meeting his black orbs that somehow drew her close and she blushed, _for being caught staring not because she was… but…_

He grinned at her widely and she…. Just smiled back. It all felt natural.

Unknowingly for them, this was just the _beginning _of _their story._

_**~End~**_

_**Fufufu… I hope you all had enjoyed reading… do tell me what you think! I would not mind being critics at! But that does not mean I want any. Oh no, my laptop battery is dying! Please review! Thanks! **_

_**Ps. Sorry for the many mistake I probably had made! **_


End file.
